


Facing the Leviathan

by NeonNoir



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Gunshot Wounds, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this is Fluff, Injury Recovery, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Song: The Trapeze Swinger (Iron & Wine), Songfic, Whump, brief mention of hard drugs once used as medicine, brief mention of needles/injection, lowkey songfic?, monsterfucker but make it affection, nursing ur giant vampire monster milf gf back to health uwu, tw for description of wounds, wound care, you just gotta get through some bloody stuff first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonNoir/pseuds/NeonNoir
Summary: After an attack by hunters, you see the true form of your lover for the first time as you come to her aid in her darkest hour.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Alcina Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	Facing the Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this with I have no knowledge of Resident Evil lore. I discovered big tiddy vampire milf and ran to this fandom as soon as I could. I haven’t touched a video game console in years (yes, I’m lame.) let alone a Resident Evil game. I have no knowledge of the game lore outside of the Dimitrescu bubble. I apologize in advance for any inconsistencies with canon: I’m here for my fellow sapphics/women-lovers (and specifically the wlw monster-lovers/fuckers for this fic).
> 
> I also kept Alcina's monster form vague on purpose for this specific reason— personally, I think of her as a mashup of all of those weird creatures from Avatar (the James Cameron movie/Disney property, not TLA) with their unnatural features and 6 legs and stuff, but you can imagine whatever you'd like! :)
> 
> (oh, and the song mentioned in this is The Trapeze Swinger by Iron & Wine. I highly recommend looping it on YouTube and putting on an ambient rain/thunderstorm sound video in another window and play them at the same time, it's soothing as all hell)

You had been reading a book in the drawing room when you heard the loud bang from somewhere within the large castle. Before you could even leave the room to investigate, the lady of the house practically burst through the door. Usually, she minded her head on the doorframe, but she was definitely not in her usual calm demeanor as she practically scrambled into the room as fast as she possibly could. Her golden eyes were wide, obviously fearful of something. That was a rare occurrence. Before you could even ask what was wrong, she answered for you.

“ **_Hunters._ ** _ Stay here, lock the door. _ ” She replied, voice completely emotionless. She swiftly approached you, kissing you passionately before turning on her heel. Before you could protest, the door is shut and you hear her lock it from the outside somehow. You weren’t given a choice to help fight, and by the sudden kiss...she wasn’t expecting a good outcome.

You tried desperately to open the door, but nothing seemed to work. Picking the lock, prying it open, breaking it down with sheer force— nothing worked. Meanwhile, you heard chaos occurring downstairs: yelling and sounds of a scuffle, only for a shot to be fired and the fight escalating. A few moments of fighting ensued before suddenly, something downstairs let out a roar. You personally thought that it sounded like the cry of the Indominous Rex from  _ Jurassic World _ . Something primal and wild, and nothing a human could possibly replicate. Now there were the sounds of the creature, blood-curdling screams of agony and fear (you noted most of the latter were obviously male voices, thank god), gunshots, and other destruction. 

Then, it all stopped.

ou heard the sound of multiple people running towards the room you were currently locked inside of. You grabbed the nearest blunt object, assuming the worst and that the hunters were on their way to ‘rescue’ you. Luckily, you then heard the three Dimitrescu sisters calling your name, nearing the room you were left in. They burst through the door, unlocking it from the outside upon opening. They were all scraped up, with bleeding wounds visible through rips in their cloaks from what you could only assume were bladed weapons of some variety. “ **_Mother’s hurt!_ ** ” Daniela exclaimed once they had found you, all three of them battered and bloody themselves, obviously needing to care for their own wounds instead of helping you with the lady of the house.

You understood exactly what they were asking of you and practically ran down the hall, taking two steps at a time down the stairs. “ **_ALCINA!!!_ ** ” You yelled, hoping for a response to not only see that she was conscious but also find out where exactly she was downstairs.

Instead, that blood-curdling roar echoed through the halls.

You had known for quite some time that the rest of the ladies in the home had alternate, less human forms. However, the only thing even remotely close to that (that you had even seen thus far) were the teleportation-like abilities of the Dimitrescu daughters that involved swarms of insects. You assumed that whatever was trying its best dinosaur impression downstairs was whatever your lover turned into. You had never seen her true form before. It was perhaps the one thing she had completely shielded you from. But now, there was no time for nervousness or speculation.

You made it down the multiple flights of stairs to the ground floor, finding more damage the farther you went down, seeing chunks of what was once furniture on the ground, broken glass, and countless pools and splatters of blood. There’s another roar, noticeably more strained this time. You turned in the direction of the sound, walking into the remains of a bloodbath. There were bodies scattered across the floor, their weapons laying about the debris. Obviously, house Dimitrescu had won the battle. However, the matriarch was huddled in the corner, her side inflating and collapsing as she let out labored breaths.

Her true form was...fascinating. It easily could be classified under the term 'eldritch horror’ or ‘Lovecraftian beast’... but it didn’t startle you like you assumed it would. She had kept it so secretive that you had almost wondered if her form could injure human eyes somehow, and that’s why she kept it so hidden. However, you soon realized it was a _ personal choice _ . She hadn’t  _ wanted _ you to see her like this. She laid on her side, on the floor, whimpering in pain like a giant wounded dog. She was barely conscious, the pain seeming to be the only thing keeping her awake.

You decided to treat her right where she had dropped, immediately running off to fetch a bowl of warm water and a few washcloths, as well as a small case that was made for the aftercare that came with their battles. You returned, noting that she had lost consciousness since you had left, but was still breathing steadily. You assumed it was likely out of exhaustion and nothing more. You opened the case, revealing a bottle of peroxide, a pair of forceps that you had seen around previously (you knew that the Lady and her daughters had been shot numerous times, but you had just never been around to actually see it until now— however, you  _ had _ seen them around after the girls had used them countless times), surgical thread and accompanying surgical needle, as well as an injection needle and a vial that looked like it could have been medicinal cocaine or heroin from the 1800s. Well, if it was, your lover was going to be feeling  _ really _ good while you removed the bullets. That made you chuckle softly, thinking of your poised and composed Alcina acting like a teen after waking up post-wisdom teeth removal. You prepared the shot, starting with the wounds nearest to her head and chest and moving back as you went. After each shot, you would carefully remove the bullet (if there was one in the wound in question), put peroxide in the wound, and using a wet washcloth with the warm water from the basin, cleaning up the blood, dirt, and sweat from whatever area her body you were working on at that point, making sure no inch of skin was left uncleaned by the end of your treatment. Once  the area was cleaned and disinfected, you began the process of stitching up her worst wounds.

One thing you did note during the treatment process was how heavy she was. Of course, anything of her human size would naturally be heavier (let alone whatever she became outside of that), but you were mostly focused just on how muscular her physique was, making it difficult to clean up her heavy limbs, but also made you curious about what this version of her was like. You imagined what she had looked like in battle— muscles rippling with immense strength as she slashed and bit at the intruders, fiercely fighting for her life, her home, and her loved ones. 

Fighting for her  _ family. _

Fighting for ** _you._**

****Once you were almost done stitching, she began to stir from the calm induced by the tranquilizers. A few minutes later, she jolted up, nearly causing you to accidentally stab her while finishing up the final stitch. She whipped her head around before running to back herself into a corner, seemingly looking for danger, obviously weak and running on sheer adrenaline alone. “Hey, _hey._ ” You responded, voice getting sterner as you repeated it. Familiar golden eyes met yours once she located the source of the voice, and her form immediately relaxed. “It’s _okay_ ,” you murmured calmly, moving slowly towards her. The monstrous form immediately returned to laying on the ground, obviously too weak to stay standing. “It’s okay…” you sushed her softly, rubbing her side once you got to her. “I’ve got you all stitched up, and I’ll get you to bed soon, okay?”

She remained silent, moving her head to avoid eye contact with you. You knew exactly why immediately starting to reassure her. “I’m not frightened by you, love. No matter what shape you’re in, I still know that it’s  _ you  _ in there.” Alcina whimpered again, looking as if she wanted the world to swallow her whole. “You’re still my Alcina.” You cooed, wrapping your arms around her thick neck in a hug. The creature gave a content sound reminiscent of the ‘chuff’ of a tiger. “See? That’s my girl.” 

You take immense care in bandaging her stitched wounds, your lover extending a clawed digitigrade leg to finish up the whole ordeal. You wrap the stitched area —what was a large gash in her thigh— with gauze and kiss it affectionately when you’re done, moving up to try to get her to swallow some painkillers with water afterward. With how many razor-sharp teeth lined her mouth in this form, it would’ve probably been easier to wrangle a cat into taking its medicine if she had been any less inebriated. Had this creature not been your lover, you would have never dared near such a threatening maw. Luckily for you, Alcina reluctantly took the medicine, greedily gulping down the entire glass of water you fed her.

“The girls are dealing with their own injuries right now, so I guess we’re going to stay here for the night. You definitely aren’t well enough to take the stairs, and I don’t think even all four of us could successfully carry you up to bed.” you ponder aloud, “Can I get you to walk into the other room, where it’s cleaner? I’ll help lift you as much as I can.”

The beastly matriarch slowly stood in response, legs wobbly as she tried to stay standing. You grabbed her most injured leg, holding it up while she walked on the other three, eventually trying to hold up both back legs in the form of the world’s weirdest (and slowest) wheelbarrow race.“Take your time, sweetie. There’s no rush.” you reminded her, making sure she was only going step by step and no faster than that.

The fireplace in the front sitting room was still burning bright, giving off a comfortable warmth. You escort her to the rug that sat before the hearth, making sure she was comfortable for the time being. “I’ll be right back” you promise, heading off to grab some necessities for your shared night on the floor.

You return a few minutes later with a handful of pillows and blankets, strategically placing them under the creature’s most wounded areas before laying the plushest one behind her head. You save a little one for yourself, as well as the silky comforter from your shared bed, draping it over her before adding a few extra blankets. “There we go,” you state with a smile once you’re certain she’s comfortable. You also brought some medicine and water, along with a specialty bottle of  _ Sanguis Virginis _ , the signature Dimitrescu wine. However, this one was actually pure blood disguised as a bottle of alcohol, for you knew she’d surely need to eat by morning. 

You set the supplies on the nearby coffee table before sitting down, starting to get settled in for the night. Then, whimpering from beside you began once more. You’re a bit more stern with her this time. “Hush, Alci. I _ won’t _ hear it. I  _ know _ you’re embarrassed and uncomfortable about this. But all I care about is helping you  _ get better. _ ”

“I still think you’re beautiful like this, y’know? Maybe not in the usual _ I-want-to-fuck-you _ way, but...you’re  _ amazing _ . I’ve never seen  _ anything _ like you before.” you added, lightly tracing patterns into her skin for a bit as silence overtook the room. After a while, you decided to help your injured spouse get to sleep, singing softly to her.

**_So please, remember me mistakenly_ **

**_In the window of the tallest tower call_ **

**_Then pass us by but much too high_ **

**_To see the empty road at happy hour_ **

**_Gleam and resonate just like the gates_ **

**_Around the holy kingdom_ **

**_With words like "Lost and found" and "Don't look down"_ **

**_And "Someone save temptation"_ **

Alcina exerted most of her remaining energy by getting up slightly, her body just far enough off of the ground to move a tad bit closer to you, snuggling up against you as she laid back down, letting out a soft animalistic groan of pain as she exerted her already-exhausted body. You pulled the blankets closer, using them to cover both of you as you helped lul your lover to sleep.

**_And please, remember me as in the dream_ **

**_We had as rug-burned babies_ **

**_Among the fallen trees and fast asleep_ **

**_Beside the lions and the ladies_ **

**_That called you what you like and even might_ **

**_Give a gift for your behavior_ **

**_A fleeting chance to see a trapeze_ **

**_Swinger high as any savior_ **

You noticed her breathing evening out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. You remained sitting up, stroking the thick neck of her beastly form as you continued to comfort her with song.

**_But please, remember me, my misery_ **

**_And how it lost me all I wanted_ **

**_Those dogs that love the rain and chasing trains_ **

**_The colored birds above their running_ **

**_In circles 'round the well and where it spells_ **

**_On the wall behind St. Peter's_ **

**_So bright on cinder gray and spray paint_ **

**_"Who the hell can see forever?"_ **

You sang until you couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer, the two of you falling into a blissful slumber together.

By the time you awoke, Alcina was back to her normal human self. Her body was wrapped in familiar bandages, her once-hind leg that had been stitched up was now one of her thick thighs, still secured by gauze, as well as other parts of her body were also wrapped, looking like a warrior queen after battle— which, well, she basically  _ was _ .  You moved closer to spoon your partner, making sure to rest your arm lightly around her torso, making sure you didn’t hit any injured spots. She stirred at your touch, eyes slowly opening. 

“Hey, sweet pea.” You murmur, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was beaten within an inch of my life” She groaned, voice hoarse. Her eyes were half-opened, obviously still groggy and pained.

“Well, that’s accurate” you chuckled, rubbing her back like you had last night as she responded.

“But thanks to the quick thinking of a  _ certain someone _ , I’m doing  _ much better  _ this morning.” You beamed with pride, always feeling extra satisfied when you help your spouse when she was too stubborn to ask for it herself.

After some kisses and cuddling, the lady of the house speaks once more. “I’m...sorry that you had to see that.”

You scowl, hating when she talked about herself as insignificant “Alci, you were  _ hurt. _ It was either help you or let you succumb to your wounds, and I wasn’t going to let you die.”

“No, I meant… like  _ that. _ ”

“ **_Alcina._ ** ” you replied with a stern glare. “You’re  **_beautiful._ ** Like  _ this _ , like  _ that _ …  _ you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. _ ” Your hands move up to rub her strong arms. “–and so muscular, may I add. My absolute hunk-of-a-monster, hell-of-a-woman.” you smirked, leaning in to shower her in kisses before she could degrade her other form once more. “—and before you protest, I  _ don’t _ mean monster in a bad way. Hell, a lot of people now are attracted to that sort of thing. Monsterfuckers really came out of the woodwork online when  _ The Shape of Water  _ and  _ Venom _ came out. Monsters are just otherworldly creatures we have no descriptors for yet.”

“You know a little too much about these ‘monster-fuckers’” he smirked deviously, her spirits already lifted by your conversation.

“Hey, I technically  _ am _ one.” You beamed with pride, placing a kiss on her lips. 

“—and if loving you for you, human or not, makes me one... _then I don’t want to be anything else._ ”


End file.
